Sonic: A Different Story
by Dashingping
Summary: Amy burned in a tragic house fire leaving her only child Ana and her husband Sonic. Years passed as drama rises and secrets revealed. Will everyone be able to survive it or will they tumble under pressure? Read on as romance soon rises and the next generation is 'forced' to go to high school.


A cold night is where this story begins, two loving hedgehogs slept close to eachother to gain warmth from the cold air. I guess you can call it an ordinary family of hedgehogs who have earned there happily ever after from defeating evil but even when evil is defeated there is still evil left in people.

"Daddy" A soft voice spoke up in the darkness as the grown male hedgehog's ear twitched at the voice "Daddy wake up" Small footsteps were made as a small light blue hedgehog appeared on one side of the bed.

"Nfffgh" A groan let out as the hedgehog shifted until the small hedgehog began shoving as her short quills swayed side to side

"Daddy" The little girl whispered trying not to wake her mother in the process, another groan escaped her fathers lips as he shoved the covers off his face to reveal a blue hedgehog with bright emerald eyes.

"Ana?" Sonic croaked before sitting up against the wall to look down at his daughter to reveal that she had pink tips and was wearing her aqua pyjamas with a small butterfly in the middle while holding an old teddy bear "What are you doing up so late?"

"I'm not tired" The four year old complained before crossing her arms

Sighing Sonic looked over at his small clock to see it was only eleven pm. Sonic groaned before pulling the covers completely off him to reveal an old scar across his chest, quickly slipping on his shoes he stared at his daughter who was smiling "You wanna go on a walk huh?"

"Yup!" Ana squealed quietly while uncrossing her arms

"Alright, wait for me downstairs" Sonic sighed as his little girl quickly left the room, groaning silently he looked over at his pink wife who's quills was sprawled over the pillow smiling he gave his wife a slight shove "Ames"

"Huh" The pink hedgehog stirred before fluttering her eyes open to see her husband

"I'm taking Ana on a small walk to the park and back" He kissed her forehead before getting out of bed to look back at his wife who was sound asleep once again.

* * *

"Daddy, what makes mommy so special to you?" Ana asked skipping beside her father who held her hand close to him

Sonic chuckled as the two approached the empty park "I don't know really" He laughed as the two approached the swings "I just knew" Smiling he picked up his small daughter and placed her on the swing before he sat on the one next to her

"Your funny daddy" Ana laughed before kicking her feet in the air "Can we go to the bakery tomorrow?"

"What for?" Sonic asked watching his daughter slightly swing

"Some cherry filled donuts!" Ana squealed as Sonic mentally faced palm knowing it was his daughter favourite treat.

"Alright" Sonic groaned as Ana smiled wider then before

"Donuts!" Ana cheered before she stopped swinging which caused the swings to stop "Daddy"

"Yes?" Sonic asked tiredly as he watched her swing

"Why is there smoke?" Ana pointed past the hills where a large mass of black smoke filled the air "Its near home" Suddenly Sonic's head bolted upwards to see the black smoke.

"It's time to go home Ana" He jumped off the swing and went over to Ana and picked her up.

"But I'm not tired Daddy" She pouted as Sonic began running out of the park as Ana saw fear in her fathers eyes "Are you okay?" Without replying Sonic continued to run as sirens began to fill his ears as they approached there burning house.

"M-mommy?" Ana stared at the burning house as Sonic held her close and began crying as the house began to fall "Mommy!"

* * *

Two Days Later…

"Ana?" A voice whispered in the darkness as the little hedgehog was crying "It's okay dear" Footsteps were made as the person came closer to wrap Ana in a hug

"Why?" Ana sobbed in the chest of the familiar bunny "Why mommy auntie Cream?" The bunny didn't reply, just rubbed her back until she fell back to sleep in sobs

Cream frowned at seeing the young girl in such a state, she would be crying to for the loss of her friend but had to stay strong for the family and her own. Sighing Cream left the room to see her husband sitting on the couch alone.

"Tails?" Cream whispered as her husband looked up at her with tears falling down his fur

"I've never seen him like this" Tails sobbed looking down at the ground as Cream sat beside him at rubbed his back

"We need to be strong" Cream sighed as tears fell down as she rested her head on his shoulder "Just until they begin healing"

"They seem like there never going to heal" Tails whispered before wiping his face with his arm as small creaks were heard "Hm?" Looking up he saw a small bunny with two tails stood wearing a blue shirt that had a large wrench and wore baggy blue jeans.

"What's wrong daddy?" The small boy asked walking over to his mother and father

"Come here bud" Tails slightly smiled before picking up the four year old and placing him on his lap

"Did Amy die?" The small boy pouted as Tails noticed tear stains down his fur

"Yeah" Tails frowned as the small boy wrapped his arms around his fathers neck "Don't talk to Ana until she's ready okay?"

"Yes daddy" The boy nodded at his parents before snuggling into his fathers chest and fell asleep

"Guess it's nap time for you" Tails smiled before wrapping his arms around Johnny before his hands let go from around his neck as Creams got up from the couch

"I need to go shopping, I'll be back soon" Cream smiled before kissing Johnny's forehead

"Don't I get a kiss?" Tails laughed before Cream gave him a small peck then left. Smiling he looked down in his arms to see his son sleeping in his arms.

"Uncle?" Tails looked over at the extra bedroom door to see Ana holding her teddy bear closer then ever "W-wheres daddy?"

"He's In my bedroom" Tails answered getting up as he held his son close "Want me to come?"

"I'm okay" Ana frowned before walking towards the bedroom door as Tails followed not far behind to his son's bedroom.

Ana stood in front of the door hearing a few sobs on the other side, looking over she watched Tails enter Johnny's bedroom, raising her hand as far as she could to reach the knob she sighed before she jumped up only for the door to open from the other side, as the door opened it revealed a tear stained somewhat greyer blue hedgehog.

"I thought I heard you" He tried giving a fake smile but failed as It became a frown

"Daddy" Ana looked up at her father as tear began to form as she reached her arms up for him as he fell to the floor hugging her "I love you daddy, I need you"

"I need you too" They both sobbed into tears before they both some how fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

"Hello?" A voice woke up the black sleeping hedgehog

"Who ever it is go away" He mumbled noticing he fell asleep on his computer again,

"Dad" The voice groaned before breaking the door open to reveal a brown curly quill mess, with a pink bow planted on the side of her head

"Go away" Her father hissed closing his eyes trying to fall back asleep

"Dad!" She yelled rushing to her fathers side to begin poking him

"Why are seven year olds god damn evil?!" The grown hedgehog yelled sitting up on the chair

"No need to be angry, geez" She rolled her eyes sighing

"What is geez anyway Maria?" The angry hedgehog asked his only daughter who just gave a shrug

"I don't know, Shadow" Maria stared at him trying to tease her father

"Why did you wake me up anyway?" Shadow groaned before turning his laptop on, Maria was his only daughter and her mother, well he doesn't even know who it is, she was left on his door step when she was a baby there was a letter saying she thinks its his and had her birthday, they did take a DNA test which proved she was his.

"Oh right" Maria smiled "I over heard a certain conversation about me having a sibling"

Shadow sighed before he began typing on his computer "Ha ha, sneaky bastard" Shadow stared at the screen as he continued to type "Not going to happen, burned in a fire"

"Oh right" Maria sighed as she walked outside the room with a small smirk _"Burned in a fire my ass"_


End file.
